True Love
by KickFan98
Summary: Kim doesnt like Jack.. or does she?
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

It was just another day after karate practice, I was just about ready to leave "Hey how about we play a game of truth or dare?" Eddy suggest "yeah sure" Jack says. Ah truth or dare.. what the heck. We all sit in a circle "okay I'll go first. Jack, truth or dare?" Milton asks Jack "Dare" "Okay…. Umm….." I can see Milton asking Jerry in a whisper what to ask Jack.. ahhh Milton… he never knows how to dare people… the poor little boy just like studying and etc. "Okay Jack, I dare you to kiss Kim" "WHAT!" I yell. I don't want Jack to kiss me! Gosh why do people always think Jack and I would make a cute couple. WE'RE JUST FRIENDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I go up to Milton "Milton you know Jack is your best friend right?" "right, so?" "So you know that if Jack tries to kiss me im gonna hurt him… and you don't wanna see your best friend get hurt right?" Jack pulls me away from Milton very quickly "She scares me.." Milton says quietly. "You know what guys… I'm just gonna go home before I get any angrier…" I get up and go home. "Oh hey sweety" My mom says when I go inside "Hey mom… um I'm not gonna eat dinner so I'll just be in my room, kay?" I run upstairs. Hmmm I wonder what would have happened if I was okay with Jack kissing me .. would I like it? Well you never know till you try and in my case.. I'll never know. I don't plan on kissing Jack not today, not tomorrow.. or not any day as long as I'm alive. He's my best friend I can risk losing him over a silly little kiss.

Alright so… sorry it was such a small chapter, but it was just the begging… sooo yup. Review. And btw I never read any Kim/Jack fanfiction with sex or anything than has to do with porn so I'll keep it clean.. no swearing…


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

I wake up the next day, I take a shower, then I tie my hair then I wear a pair of blue jeans and a bright blue tank top and bright blue sneakers. I take my iPod and head to school. I head to my locker and before I could even open it I see Jack infront of me "Hey Jack" I say smiling "Hey Kim, so I got tickets for the movie, Closet Of Doom (good luck Charlie) And I was wondering if you wanna go" "Why don't you take one of the guys?" I cant POSSIBLy be Jack's first choice for the movie, if he's asking me out to a movie it might mean a date. "Jerry will be scared by it, Eddy wont go cuz he would only watch a movie with and I quote 'hot chics' and Milton will probably ruin it with scientific facts" Whew… wow are our friends that..weird? "Um okay Jack, see you then"

Jack's POV

Yess Kim is going with me, I never asked the guys to go with me I just made up reasons for not going with them. The truth is that I really like Kim and I wanted her and I to go out together just the two of us somewhere. Kim and I head to Chemistry where we're lab partners.

7 hours later

I'm outside the school talking with Kim about the movie "So I'll pick you up at seven? The movie begins at seven thirty" I tell her "Yeah sure!" She replies and heads off and I go home, I quickly clean up and get dressed nicely for my 'date' with Kim. A couple of minutes later my annoying little three year old sister, Sydney, comes in my room "You have alone-y time with karate girl?" She says "Her name is kim, and yes now get out you little monster" I push her out the door and close it behind her then I get a text from Jerry

**Jerry: Yo dude you gonna go on that date with Kim right?  
Jack: Yup  
Jerry: So can Milton, Eddy, and I come spying- I mean y'know… uh…. Since… Kim's dad isn't there we'll be the chaperones!  
Jack: I don't care dude as long as I don't even know you're there**

Its six thirty and I head out to go pick up Kim. I knock on her house's door. "Hey, you ready to go?" I ask smirking "Yeah!" She says and we go in the car, I hired someone to drive us there since I'm a year too young to drive

Alrighty so… review. BTW I don't own the show I only own Sydney and trust me if I owned it I would have made Kim and Jack be bf/gf a LONG time ago


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's POV

We arrive at the theater "you want some popcorn?" I ask Kim "Yeah im so hungry" she says and we get in line for pocorn and the man infront of us is wearing a hat and a coat and is three guys tall so I can probably tell is Jerry and Milton and Eddy "Woah aint he tall" Kim says "I know right" I say chuckling and its finally our turn "One large popcorn please" I say and the man gives me the popcorn then we go in our theater and the movie starts. We sit down in our seat and start eating some popcorn "Jack can I tell you something?" Kim says "Sure" "This… kinda feels like a date.." I silently laugh a little "Well do you want it to be a date?" She doesn't answer and she turns to the movie, I roll my eyes smirking and I put my arm around her without doing the yawn thing which is cliché

Kim's POV

I don't move away when he puts his arm around me, wait why don't I? I don't like Jack do i? oh whatever I should stop being so feeaked out.. maybe he's just putting his arm around me like a friend.. I lean back and watch the movie calmly

Jerry's POV

"Dude you two are so heavy and they're like two rows infront of us they wont see us so get off of me!" Eddy loudly whispers and we each sit in a seat, thank god the two seats near us were empty or we'd have to stay on top of each other the whole night "well sheesh sorry man but check it, Jack put his arm on kim and she didn't move, told ya she likes him, gimme my ten bucks Milton!" I say "ugh"Milton says just as he gives me my ten dollars. Rudy comes in a few seconds later "I heard we're spying on Kim and Jack, what did I miss?" Rudy says "Nothing much but appeareantly the two are in, loooove" I say the last word like a tune. "that's cute my two top students are dating, you know I used to date my co-worker Mandy and-" "No one cares Rudy" Eddy says

Kim's POV

I hear what sounds like Milton, Jerry, Rudy and Eddy whispering "Jack do you hear the guys by any chance?" I ask "No" I turn around and see who's there and they duck before I could see them, guess they aren't here! Oh whatevs… "hey you know Jack I'm kinda liking this.. just you any me.. alone in the movies.." "So you wanna call this a date?" Jack asks.. a date… hmm…. "Sure.." I say smiling

I know this is a Kim/Jack fanfiction but I wanted to keep that Kickin It comedy so I added a Jerry POV


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's POV

An hour later the movie ends and Jack and I get out of the theater "That was an awesome movie!" I say "Yeah!" Jack says "So Kim.. um.. wanna go grab a bite?" "At Phil's?" I ask "No, I was thinking somewhere more.. fancy" Jack says "Umm.. sure" We get in Jack's driver's car and he drives us to a restaurant called Rendezvous "Rendezvous.. doesn't that mean 'Date' in French?" I ask "Yup" Jack says, I giggle then we get out of the car and in the restaurant and we sit at a table for two then a waiter comes and gives us the menus "woah everything seems delicious" I say then the waiter comes back "I'll have the spaghetti but without meatballs" I say "And I'll have the Tri-tip steak" Jack says then the waiter leaves "Really Jack? Steak on a date?" "Yes, and I know you actually wanted the double cheese burger but decided for spaghetti since spaghetti is less fast-food-y" I laugh at his comment "you know me so well" I say smiling and the waiter comes with our order five minutes later and we eat without saying a word for the next half hour and then we go in the car and the driver drives us to my house and we get out together just to say bye "So… I had fun" I say and grin "Me too, we should do this again" "Yeah" Before saying another word I realize we're leaning in and my lips get pressed to his and we stay like that for the next three minutes then we gently break the kiss "See ya" I say and I go in the house and I close my bedroom door and I lean against it. Best Day Ever

Okay I know what you think, (is the story over?) well no it aint, if I make it a one date story it will be lame, I'll add more to it, next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's POV

The next day is Saturday and before I head to the dojo I go to Phil's "Oh hey Kim!" Officer Joan calls and I go and sit with her "So Rudy told me you were on a date with Jack last night so I'll just give you some dating advice" "wait Joan Rudy did what?" I ask in nonbelief, Rudy was spying on our date… the three other guys must have been spying on us too "Joan keep the advice for later, okay?" I say as I go to the dojo "alright Jack did you tell them we went on a date last night?" I ask "No, why?" Jack replies "Actually we were spying on you from the tree in front of your hou- I mean… we were going to visit my cousin who lives two doors away from your house, Kim" Jerry lies and I roll my eyes but I turn back to Jack "Jack I wanna talk to you in private in the closet" I tell him and we go to the supply closet, which isn't as small as I imagined "Jack I think we should just be friends" I say looking down "Well of course we are friends" Jack replies "No.. I mean just friends" I say with a little pain in my voice "Why?" "Because last night I thought about it after you took me home and I realized… we can be friends forever but we may date then break up shortly and I can lose my best friend" I tell him calmly "I can assure you that we wont break up for a long long time and even if we do we'll still be friends" Jack tries to reassure me "No.. it wont be the same" "Kim just give it a chance" Jack says right before he kisses me, I try to resist and not kiss him back for the first 20 seconds but I give up then I just kiss him back for 30 seconds but quickly break it "Jack please take me home" I say "alright lets go" as he walks me to my house we talk "you know what you did there.. kissing me forcibly.. its kinda like raping me" I say "Oh come on you kissed me back, its not raping, I cant rape you if you wanna do it" I roll my eyes at what he just said "I only kissed you back because I had no other choice" "Yeah right, you could've pushed me away, you could've pulled yourself away, you could've keep not kissing me back the whole time, just admit it Kim, you like me!" He says chuckling… Damn he's right "Okay fine maybe I like you just a teeny weenie little bit" I say "Haha I knew it" Jack says like he just won an award or something then he grabs me by the waist and kisses my neck and I cant help but giggle "Okay okay lets just talk when we get to my house, my parents are away on business and I got the house all to myself" I say and we keep quiet the whole way and when we finally get home and we sit in the living room "Don't you have any sibilings?" "No, I'm an only child" "Lucky, I have a three year old sister, she's soo annoying" "wow" I say laughing ending our sibiling conversation "Anyway… Kim please give it a chance.. why do you think we'll break up?" "Because you'll probably find a hotter girl and cheat on me with! I see the way girls look at you.." I say kinda upset "what?" Jack says like he doesn't know what im talking about "girls like ME?" "How could you not notice!" I say loudly to Jack "Because.. actually you're the only girl I see.. please just give us a chance" "Okay fine.. one chance… we're officially dating" I say smiling

Kay I know I said I'll not put any swearing or sex etc but idk it felt right to put it so ignore what I wrote in the first chapter.. btw spoiler alert, some of you will go like :O at the last chapter, I decided to put in a small surprise


	6. Chapter 6

Kim's POV

The next day I go to the dojo holding hands with Jack and we see that Milton and Eddy are sparring so I just talk with Jack while they fight "Jack our first school dance is in three days, we're going together right?" I ask Jack "Yeah of course" Jack says "Alright great" I say and smile then I turn around to see Milton and Eddy and I see that Eddy is on the floor "Jack lets spar" "Okay" we go on the matt and start sparring, of course jack wins since he's better than me "Good fight Jack, now I gotta go" I say and then I leave to buy a dress for the dance

3 days later

I was getting ready for the dance, I put on a pair of ruby earrings, some lipgloss, and a short pink dress with a sparkly belt and a pair of sparkly heels and then I hear the doorbell and it must be jack then I go downstairs and open the door "you look beautiful" Jack says "not too bad yourself" I say smiling "Ready to go?" "Yeah!" And then we go to the dance in the car. Later we get there, and we go inside the gym for the dance and I see my friend Grace with Jerry so I go up to them "Hey Grace! You're with Jerry?" I ask Grace "Well actually.." Grace pulls me by the arm to the side "Jerry threatened me to go with him" "What..!" I say surprised "Jerry doesn't look like the kind of guy to threaten, he's super easy going" I tell her "That's what I thought when I first met him but now he swore at me and said he'll rape me unless I go with him" "yikes. Well actually that's believable since Jerry always begged me to get you two together but I never had the time" Grace rolls her eyes at me "Hello! Your weird friend just threatened your best friend and you don't mind?" Grace says "Wow.. Jack must have influenced me a lot im not taking anything seriously" Grace laughs when I say that "Kay have fun!" Me and Grace go back to our dates. I go to Jack and he gets me a punch "thanks" I say and then we sit down and they start playing a hip hop song "Oh yeah hip hop! Wanna dance Jack?" I say "Actually just wait for the slow song!" I sigh and sit down, well he probably knows im an awful dancer so he wont let me dance

Alright sorry for skipping 3 days but I had no idea what to write so… REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Kim's POV

Just as they begin playing a slow song the black dragons barge in "Oh no not them again! Why do they keep bugging us!" I yell and then me, Jack, and Jerry (the only ones who came to the dance from the dojo) start fighting them, and each one of them goes down except Frank who I give him a kick that knocks him out "Jack take me home!" I say and Jack takes me home and we say absolutely nothing on the way to my house and when we get there we sit in my room "are you angry?" Jack says "No, I'm sad, I just never expected this dance to be like this" I sigh I keep looking down and saying nothing for the next 5 minutes, "you know I really wanted to slow dance with you today" I say calmly "really?" Jack says then Jack takes my hand and we start slow dancing and then he twirls me and when he pulls me back to him he kisses me, nothing now can take away my happiness

Sorry it was so short but the surprise I told you about is in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Kim's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I wake up from my alarm clock. I just realized that was all a dream.. a tall detailed dream… I cant believe it wasn't reality…. Ugh shit I really REALLY wished that was really.. hold up… Do I suddenly like Jack from that dream… ugh… well….

I go to the dojo and I go to Jack right away "hey jack.." "Hey Kim" "anyways Jack.. I was wondering.. do you maybe wanna have dinner tomorrow night? Just the two of us?" I ask "You mean like a date?" Jack replies "I thought you didn't like me, what changed your mind?" "Long story, so wanna do it?" "Alright it's a date"

Alrighty so it was all a dream! Review how your expression was:P. anyway there will be a sequel called Our Life which I will begin writing tomorrow. (that one wont be a dream)


End file.
